The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia hypericifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Inneuphdia.
The new Euphorbia is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Euphorbia hypericifolia, not patented. The new Euphorbia was discovered and selected from within a population of plants of the unnamed selection in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany in the spring of 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since the summer of 2004 in Gensingen, Germany has shown that the unique features of this new Euphorbia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.